Opposites
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Reggie has feelings for Betty, but does she feel the same way? Short Story. COMPLETED.


Disclaimer: I do not own Archie Comics. Therefore do not sue me. The character, Darla, is however my own creation.  
  
I watched her as she came out of her classroom, crossed the hall to her locker. Her long blond hair bouncing in a loose ponytail, causing long tendrils of silky blonde hair to frame her face. Perfectly. I watched how her body moved beneath her clothing, which consisted of a red t-shirt, and tight blue jeans. Firm, supple, but curves in all of the right places. I watched almost like a predator and she was my prey, every movement she made was closely watched by me, nothing else mattered. Her locker was was two doors down from mine, as she approached she looked at me and gave her familiar sweet smile.  
  
"Hi Reggie!"  
  
"Hi Bets!"  
  
"So whatcha doing tonight?"  
  
" I have to study for that Chem final next week."  
  
"Oh yeah. So do I." What a lie. The only thing that I had planned on studying that night was the anatomy of the very hot cheerleader Darla. Oh boy! Darla was every teenage boy's dream, a daring redhead with long legs, which I was convinced that their sole purpose was support her huge DD sized breasts. She was currently my flavour of the week, after all, I am Reggie Mantle, the hottest guy in school, if not the whole of Riverdale. I couldnt afford to be tied down to one girl, I had an image to maintain.  
  
Eversince Betty and I were paired as lab partners, I started to know her even more. She was really a sweet girl, and innocent, oh so innocent, and naive, a bit too naive for her own good. I sometimes found myself in class staring at her lips. Her lips were so perfect. They were rose pink and full, and they looked so sweet. They just tempted me. I just want to trace my fingers over them and then slowly use my tongue to........... I had to stop. I just couldnt think of Betty like that. Well at least I tried.  
  
Snapping back to reality, I watched an oh so familiar scene unfold. It was the end of the day, and most people were gathering their books to go home, plus it was Friday. As Betty turned to go, Archie rushed past her.  
  
" Hi Archie!"  
  
"Oh hi Bets. Have you seen Veronica? I need to talk to her about our date tonight. Oh never mind there she is." I watched as Archie zoomed off as the desperate fool he is.  
  
I watched as Betty bit her bottom lip, and lowered her head slightly. I felt so sorry for her, She was in love with a complete idiot.  
  
Veronica Lodge. That name alone, drew an image of sleek sophistication and immense wealth. And that was what Veronica was. I saw her now as she approached her locker in her usual model-catwalk like strut. She was gorgeous. No doubt in that. She was smoothly tanned with long fine dark hair and hazel eyes. Her skin was massaged by only the finest lotions and creams in the world. She only wore designer clothes, anything else was beneath her. She did not go to the spa, the spa came to her. I watched as Archie appraoched her and pratically grovelled for a date. Veronica checked her PDA and was appreantly free that night. So a date it was. I watched as Archie walked out on cloud nine.  
  
Betty on the other hand, looked like if she would just break into tears. And I couldnt believe the words that came next from my mouth.  
  
"Betty, do you wanna study with me tonight?" My gosh. I was giving up a date with a hot cheerleader to study with Betty Cooper. Somehow the world must be falling out of orbit. But looking at Betty's somewhat relieved eyes. I decided that I had enough of my flavour of the week.  
  
"Yeah sure Reggie. Where?"  
  
"Pop Tates, at seven?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
Yeah great, I thought to myself. I just made a study date with Betty Cooper on a Friday night. What was the world coming to?  
  
*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
So Friday night found me in a back booth at Pop Tate's with the Periodic Table in front of me, among an assortment of Chemistry books and lab results. I wasnt a poor student in school, actually I was pretty smart, its just that I prefered not to show it, you know, my image and all. Betty sat across the table from me in a white sweater and faded blue jeans. Her hair in a tight one this time, with only her heavy bangs at the front out. I looked at the plastic spoon that was practically dangling from her lips. That was the last of her chocolate caramel and whipped cream combo. I began to wonder what her lips would taste like, and a familiar ache came from down below. It was taking my complete selfcontrol not to lean across the table and find out. I think it was then that I finally acknowledged that I had feelings for Betty. Strong feelings. I think that I must have been staring at her for a while cause she looked up and asked me what was wrong. I quickly replied nothing, and quickly became noticeably over absobed in my Chemistry notes. She smiled a small sweet smile, which caused her cute small, slightly freckled nose to scrunch up.  
  
" I think that's enough studying for one night."  
  
I looked up at Betty a bit bewildered. "You're ready to leave?"  
  
"Reggie, it has been three hours. I didnt even think that you could last that long." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Well babe there's a lot you dont know about me." I said with my devilish grin. My trademark.  
  
Betty simply laughed. And I loved it.  
  
Once in the parking lot. I opened the door to my blue convertible for Betty. As it was a rather chilly night, I left the top up. We drove in a comfortable silence to Betty's house. I pulled up to her curb, and turned off the engine, so that I could turn behind and hand her the books from the backseat.  
  
"Thanks Reg. I cant believe you spent Friday night in the books. With me no less." She had this beautiful smile across her face.  
  
"Well I cant believe it either. I must be sick." We laughed togther.  
  
"Well bye Reggie." She leaned across to give me a kiss on the cheek. God! Her lips were incredibly soft. I was then aware of an intense throbbing in my pants. Just a kiss on the cheek and I was at attention.  
  
Before she had the chance to pull back completely, I ran my fingers down the side of her face. I looked at her, her light blue eyes. They were staring back at me intensely, full of bewilderment and confusion, which I understood. After all, I was reputed to be a skirt chaser. I let my fingers trace her jaw line. My! Her skin was so soft and creamy. My fingers came just to the edge of her mouth, with surprising courage, my fingers continued on their journey. Her lips were nice and firm, they were so begging for me, and I just had to fulfil my obligation. I lowered my head to hers, and just about as our lips were going to meet for the first time.......  
  
"Reggie..." I drew back, I saw that she was a bit apprehensive. She had Archie on her mind.  
  
"Please.." I had to kiss her, but I didnt want to force her. She looked at me and then slowly nodded her head.  
  
Once more I lowered my head to hers. My top lip grazed her bottom lip and immediately a shock wave went through my body. I thought that was my pants was going burst. Her top lip came down on mine and started to gently suck my top lip......... oh god! This should not be legal. I pulled back a little so that I could reposition my mouth. I slid my tongue between her sweet pink lips and came in contact with her taunt tongue. Our tongues moved together in a magnificent tango. I pulled her body closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her small waist, and she slid her arms around my neck. I left her lips and started to kiss her jawline, down to her neck. I heard her letting out little sighs into my ear, the sweetest sound that I had ever heard. I felt that I needed more of her. She was so intoxicating. I moved my hand up closer to the underside of her breast and started to massage it. But she pulled away.  
  
"Reggie, I cant........ we shouldnt" I watched in muted, dumbfounded silence as she scrambled from the car with her books in tow. My whole body frozed as I saw her unlock her door and go into her house. I sat there in my car for a few moments until my senses came back. And then I drove home to North Riverdale, to the Mantle mansion. I needed a cold shower and fast.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Saturday evening, I was at home in the living room sulking. I couldnt believe it, I Reggie Mantle, was crazy over a girl who didnt want me. Well that was a first. It was usually the other way around. Some chick, who after experiencing the Mantle Magic, would usually tell me that she loved me. But I hadnt even liked her that much. I just wanted the sex. But now I wanted more than just sex. I wanted a companion, a friend, and a lover. And Betty seemed perfect. Right now that familiar ache returned. I let out a low groan. I needed her, even if she didnt want me. Archie. Damn him. Why couldnt Betty see that he only used her when he couldnt have Veronica? Why did she want to play second fiddle to Veronica? I couldnt understand her logic, but then again, I couldnt understand mine either. Me and Betty were opposites. I was an attention magnet, while she prefered the corner. She was studious while I was a party animal. Maybe I was just kidding myself. Reggie Mantle and Betty Cooper? It could never happen............. but I wanted it to.  
  
I heard the doorbell ring, and I went to answer it since it was the butler's day off. I opened the door to see Betty standing there. I was quite taken back to see her there. I could see that she was staring at my chest. I had taken off my shirt when I was working out, and I didnt bother to put it back on. My chest was pretty well defined and muscular, and I of course, loved to show it off. I mean what's the point of working out if you cant impress the babes?  
  
Betty, finding her tongue, " I came here to return your book. It got mixed up with mine last night."  
  
I was a bit stunned. She came all the way over here just to return a book that she could have given to me on Monday at school? I decided not to ponder on this as I accepted the book. As she turned to leave, I knew that I couldnt let her go just like that.  
  
"Why dont you come in and cool off? You must be tired from your long walk over here." She turned and looked at me, giving me a peculiar look, but then nodded and entered the house. As she walked by, I noticed her short black mini skirt, and instantly so many urges came into my mind of me just slipping my hand up there to find the hidden treasure. Of me kissing another pair of lips............... damn. I was getting so horny.  
  
"So this is your house." She said looking around. It then occured to me that she hadnt been in my house really.  
  
"So how about the grand tour?" I said with a smile.  
  
She returned the smile. "Cool."  
  
The final stop. My bedroom. It was only when I opened the door, that I became so self aware of how many photos of me were on the wall and on the desk. Well hey, I'm a goodlooking guy, and I just like to be reminded of that. Betty walked straight in and sat on my bed. She looked around my room which was painted blue and white, and the she started to laugh. I was perplexed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"This definately your room. Its definately all about you."  
  
"Then who else should it be about?" I said as I approached her and sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
She pretended to glance up to the ceiling and said coyly, "I dont know. I'm just saying that it might just need something else in it."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
She looked at me and smiled.  
  
I took that as my cue. I leaned forward and kissed her. She didnt move. She sat still. Perfectly still. I moved my lips a bit harder against hers, as I used my tongue to lightly lick her lips. Her mouth slightly parted and I entered it with my tongue, where it met its friend and they started to play again. I pulled her closer to me, and this time she moved willingly. As I began to kiss the side of her neck we moved back until we were lying on the bed. As we continued kissing, I used my fingers to undo the buttons on her shirt. Our lips parted so that i could remove her shirt, and take in the full view of her breasts in a white lacy bra. They were perfect. As I undid the bra to taste them, I knew for certain that they were. As I flicked my tongue around her hard nipples, I heard her moan, and the next thing I knew her hands were undoing the drawstring of my navy blue track pants. I didnt think that sweet, innocent Betty wanted to take it that far. I felt for sure that she was still a virigin. Well that was what I assumed. But as her lips sucked on my nipples while her hands continued to push off my pants, I wasnt so certain about my assumption anymore. Her miniskirt came off with surprising ease, but what was more surprising was that she wasnt wearning anything underneath. There she was all bare infront of my eyes. My boxers became slightly wet from the hot liquid that came out of my very hot rod. No pun intended. I used my fingers to explore her. She was hot and wet. As I slipped my finger inside of her, I felt more hot liquid. It was becoming unbearable, I couldnt hold back any longer. Then I realized that Betty was already pulling down my boxers, and as the two of us became one, I was in euphoria. I felt like my dream of me and Betty could finally be real. As I withdrew and lay down next to her, I wanted to ask her to be mine. Because I knew that I loved her. It was all so clear to me.  
  
Surprisingly Betty stood up and started to get dressed.  
  
"Where are you going?" I said sitting up.  
  
"Home."  
  
"But why? You and I just....." I couldnt bring myself to say it.  
  
She looked at me like if I was a lost puppy. "What were you expecting?"  
  
"For us to be together." I said almost exasperatedly.  
  
Betty shook her head. " But I dont love you Reggie. I'm in love with Archie."  
  
It was as if she has stabbed me a sharp sword. It hurt so much and cut me so deeply. Archie? How could she think of him after this?  
  
"But how Betty? We just made love. And I think that I'm in love with you." I blurted out the last part.  
  
Betty looked at me tenderly. And shook her head."I'm sorry Reggie but I only wanted to relieve some tension that I felt left over from last night."  
  
I never felt so used in my entire life.I began to feel literally sick to my stomach. I couldnt understand her obsession with Archie, but then it clicked to me. When I entered her, I didnt feel anything. She wasnt a virgin. Archie probably had that honor. Maybe that's why she was so obsessed with him. As she walked out the door I closed it. I rested my head back against it. And I suddenly felt these tears fall on to my cheeks. It hurt so bad. I felt betrayed. After all of these years of using girls to have my own way, I was now on the receiving end. And it hurt so badly.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


End file.
